¿Cómo hacemos ahora?
by two-star-town
Summary: Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde la batalla en Hogwarts y la caída de Voldemort. El mundo parecía uno totalmente diferente. Las personas seguían siendo las de siempre. ¿Cómo debería continuar la historia? Harry tiene otras cosas de que preocuparse...


-I-

Se despertó esa mañana muy temprano, como lo venía haciendo durante todos los días anteriores. Por alguna razón, no podía dormir más de seis horas a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesitaba su cuerpo. Agradeció al verano por la claridad a esas horas. El resto de su familia seguía en la cama, no sabría decir si durmiendo o sólo estaba intentándolo. También agradeció por otra noche sin pesadillas. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde la batalla en Hogwarts y la caída de Voldemort. El mundo parecía uno totalmente diferente. Las personas seguían siendo las de siempre.

Se vistió y bajo las escaleras de modo silencioso. Cualquier ruido le daría a su madre una razón para levantarse y no quería que lo hiciera. Le gustaban las mañanas porque podía pensar en paz siendo de día, porque a la noche pensar la atormentaba. Se sirvió un vaso de chocolatada fría y se dejó caer en el sillón como cuando su padre llegaba agotado del Ministerio. Observó el diario "El Profeta" sobre la mesa de té. En la tapa, una foto de Harry de hace tiempo… ni siquiera podía asegurar que esa foto se la hayan tomado directamente a él, parecía resultado de algún hechizo.

No decía nada. Es decir, nada que no supiera. Nada que importase ya que lo único que le importaba era saber de él y claro estaba que Harry no daba lugar a la prensa a que lo hallara. Todas esas hojas eran sólo versiones diferentes, con entrevistas nuevas a personas que no estuvieron ahí, prácticamente armadas, de la guerra. Suspiró con congoja por un segundo y se recompuso. Odiaba sentirse débil. Más en esos momentos tan… diferentes para la familia Weasley.

Debajo de la mesa de té, se encontraba un pergamino tirado. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Era la carta que Harry había mandado hace una semana atrás a toda la familia. La levantó y la releyó por enésima vez, en vano. No decía prácticamente nada. _"Me encuentro bien, sólo estoy descansando un poco. No se preocupen. Realmente espero que ustedes también puedan hacerlo y me parece oportuno, volver a darles las gracias… pues… por todo. Son mi familia. Los veré pronto, con cariño. Harry"_. Nada. Ni Ron ni Hermione habían recibido cartas más… bueno… explicativas. Ni ella misma, por supuesto. Era más que obvio que Harry no se encontraba bien. Detestaba esa modestia de él de no querer pedir ayuda. _"Nunca le sirvió de mucho, siempre salimos corriendo lo mismo detrás" _pensó y liberó una casi sonrisa. Fue una casi, porque en ese mismo instante un estruendo se escuchó desde el jardín. Se levantó de golpe y empuño su varita, la cual, por costumbre, llevaba escondida en el short del pijama. Abrió con sigilo la puerta de entrada. La luz del sol le cegó los ojos y le obligó a girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda donde encontró la respuesta al alboroto. Un pájaro yacía atontado debajo de la ventana, luego de, dedujo la chica, haberse golpeado contra el vidrio transparente. Bajó la varita y la volvió a guardar en el pantalón.

-Pájaro estúpido-murmuró entre el enfado y la ridiculez de la situación pero al regresar adentro soltó un grito, al ver la silueta de su hermano recién levantado detrás de ella con la varita alzada.

-Ron! ¿Quieres matarme de un susto o qué?- se quejó, agarrándose el pecho y dejándose caer sobre la puerta. El corazón le bombeada a velocidad de Saeta de Fuego. ¡Basta de sustos!

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué rayos fue ese ruido?- el pelirrojo le preguntó con desesperación, sin bajar la varita.

-Bajala ya, ¿quieres? – largó un suspiró para recobrarse y agregó- Un estúpido pájaro no supo distinguir la ventana.

- Ah – ya más tranquilo, se acercó a la cocina y se comenzó a servir un vaso de chocolatada. -¿Qué hacés despierta tan temprano, Gin? – le preguntó mientras la veía reacomodarse en el sillón.

- Siempre me despierto a esta hora – le dio un sorbo a su chocolate. Todavía sentía alteradísimo su pulso. ¡Basta de esas sensaciones! Todo estaba bien, por Merlín.

- ¿No duermes bien? – Ron se sentó a su lado, del mismo modo que ella lo había hecho algunos minutos antes. Agotado.

- Estoy durmiendo mejor que antes… - respondió sin mirarlo - ¿y tú? Eres prácticamente un oso hibernando, ¿te despertaste con el simple golpe de un ave contra nuestra casa?-

- Debo admitir que estaba semi despierto de antes… - respondió con tranquilidad, aunque ambos sabían que era imposible hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento paranoico de que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Se quedaron en silencio, terminando sus respectivos vasos de chocolatada. Después de tanto tiempo lleno de malas noticias, era bueno apreciar un buen silencio.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione? – preguntó Ginny, observando cómo las orejas de su hermano se tornaban cada vez más rojas.

- B-bien – respondió con timidez – Sigue en Australia con sus padres, realizando los últimos arreglos antes de volver – largó un suspiro liberador y mirando a los ojos de su hermana agregó – Se la nota muy feliz, no sabes lo contento que me pone que haya podido recuperar a sus padres. No porque tuviera dudas de que pudiera hacerlo, es decir, es la mejor bruja de su edad pero… ella estaba muy preocupada… - otro suspiro lo invadió, después del cual se percató de una mirada inquisitiva de su hermana - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Has crecido, hermano. ¡Al fin! – le respondió entre risas. Ron la miró ceñudo. – Quiero decir… tú y Hermione… era hora.

El rostro de Ron se convirtió en un tomate gigante. Sin embargo, no evito mostrar una sonrisa complacida. Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo y levantó la carta de Harry, que Ginny había soltado ante el susto del suceso del pájaro.

-Sé cómo te sientes, Gin... – Ron le agarró la mano con una actitud paternal que nunca había tenido antes. – Es decir, no de la misma manera que tú… Harry es mi mejor amigo, es como el hermano no pelirrojo que nunca tuve – ambos sonrieron. – Pero lo conoces, no puede evitar sentirse responsable y culpable. Harry vivió once años con una familia que dejaba mucho que desear y lo aborrecía por ser diferente sin siquiera él saberlo. Sin embargo, eso lo hizo mucho más bueno y generoso. Pero nunca, y después de estos siete años tengo la certeza de que seguirá siendo así, ha comprendido que todo lo que hicimos, fue porque realmente nos importa y por más que nos haya pedido mil veces que no, nosotros jamás lo dudamos. Porque eso hacen las familias. Se acompañan y se protegen. Dan la vida. – ambos se miraron con consuelo. – Necesita tiempo pero volverá Gin, te lo prometo. – apretó su mano con fuerza.

- Sí, lo sé – respondió ella y compartieron una mirada fraternal que los hizo sentir mucho menos solos.

Un rato después, Molly y Arthur Weasley aparecieron en la cocina, prontos a tomar el desayuno. Saludaron a sus dos hijos con un beso tierno y cálido y a pesar de no encontrarse en estado de felicidad, les ofrecieron una sonrisa paternal muy abrazadora. Las cicatrices que la guerra había dejado, tardarían en sanarse. Era indescriptible la mezcla de sentimientos que surgían frente a conocer que todo aquel calvario, aquel estado sombrío en el que se encontraba el mundo mágico por la existencia de Voldemort había terminado. Un gran alivio por un lado, una sensación de paz o de seguridad que hace años no existía. Por otro lado, la tristeza por las personas que fallecieron en la batalla. Lupin… Tonks… Fred. Fred. Era extraño. Muy extraño. A veces desolador. Pero cada vez que ese sentimiento desesperante la invadía, recordaba la noche luego de safarse de los mortífagos en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Ella empapada en llanto. Nunca había llorado de esa manera antes. Nunca había sentido tanto temor. Fred se acercó a ella y la abrazó por un rato. La miró y le dijo: _"SI eres tan tonta como yo, que puedo asegurar que lo eres, no podrás evitar hacer algo contra esto. No podrás evitar luchar. No abandonarás jamás a Ron, a Hermione. A Harry. Preferirás morir en la lucha, antes que escondida en algún rincón. Y te puedo asegurar Gin, que pase lo que pase, llegará el final y Voldemort desaparecerá para siempre. Y serás feliz". _ Sí. Estaba segura que, a partir de entonces, todo sería diferente.

La tarde transcurrió sin más sobresaltos hasta que George pasó a visitarlos luego de cerrar la tienda, para mostrarles los nuevos productos que había creado. Molly persiguió al gemelo por todo el jardín, luego de que el "Fredinator" cubriera todas las paredes de la casa y a los miembros de la familia de intensos colores y olores apestosos. Fue la primera vez que estallaron de risa luego de mucho tiempo.

Casi al atardecer, Molly gritaba indignada ya que por culpa de George no podía ir a llevarle al bebé Ted Lupin las medias que había tejido. Hacía horas estaban intentando quitar las manchas de las paredes, en vano. Ginny se ofreció de muy buena gana a llevarle el regalo a Teddy. Necesitaba celebrar que el Ministerio les había quitado al fin la custodia y podía ser libre. Si. Libre. Sus padres dudaron y se miraron temerosos, pero antes que pudieran decir que no, Ginny había agarrado el paquete y desaparecido en el jardín.

Era maravilloso el símbolo de vida que significaba Ted para todos. La sonrisa con la que la recibió a la pelirroja la dejó embobada y le dio una sensación de paz, extremadamente necesaria. ¿Cómo una cosita tan chiquita podía ser tan feliz, a pesar de saber, porque estaba más que segura que sabía, que sus padres… no estarían más con él? Pensó en Harry y pensó que la historia, a pesar de las similitudes, era importantemente diferente.

Luego de compartir un té con Andrómeda, quien no paraba de adularla y de repetirle que haría muy linda pareja con Harry, lo que se volvió inquietamente molesto, se despidió del niño y emprendió camino a su casa. No quería desaparecer. Quería aprovechar un poco más de la libertad que al fin había conseguido. Terminó paseando por el Londres muggle. Ya el sol había caído completamente y unas muy pocas luces alumbraban las solitarias calles de aquella ciudad ese domingo. Comenzó a sentir frío y esa extraña pero conocida sensación de que alguien la estaba vigilando. Comenzó a acelerar el paso, le parecía que ya era hora de volver a casa cuando…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… - una figura alta encapuchada apareció frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso. Como una extensión de su cuerpo, la varita de Ginny ya estaba alzada apuntando al pecho de aquel personaje. – Si es la pequeña Weasley – su voz le heló el cuerpo. Apretó los dientes como si eso la hiciera más fuerte. – ¿Dónde está tu noviecito, Potter, para salvarte ahora mocosa? ¡Desmaius!

Ginny esquivó hábilmente el hechizo y automáticamente comenzó a devolverle el ataque como si fuera su última noche. Por alguna razón, Ginny no quería huir. Sentía un profundo odio a aquel mortífago como a todos los demás. Necesitaba hacerlo desaparecer. Luces rojas y verdes por doquier. Finalmente, uno de los ataques del mortífago le dio en un brazo y la dejó tumbada en el piso. Su varita había salido disparada.

-Irás a visitar a tu hermano muy pronto, chiquilla estúpida – la acorraló apuntándola con la varita directo a los ojos. Ginny sintió su cuerpo helarse. - ¡Avada…!

Un destello de luz pegó en la cabeza del mortífago, quien salió disparado.

´- ¡Petrificus totalus! – gritó una voz llena de seguridad y bronca. Ginny conocía muy bien esa voz. Sus ojos le ardían y cuando intentó moverse, el cuerpo no se lo permitió. Cinco magos, dedujo que eran aurors, descendieron de sus escobas y rodearon al mortífago que yacía en el piso inmóvil.

-¡Bien hecho, Harry! Nosotros nos encargaremos de este maldito a partir de ahora. – dijo una voz masculina y jovial.

Ginny sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, no por el daño físico seguramente, mientras observaba como Harry corría hacia hecha con su típica cara de preocupación excesiva.

-Gin, ¿te encuentrás bien? Debemos llevarte a San Mungo de inmediato – le decía apoyado en sus hombros. El poco tacto del mago la hizo desesperar.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? ¿Cómo sabías que me iban a atacar? – le preguntó con un tono desafiante, librándose del contacto de sus manos con su cuerpo. No tenía derecho a tocarla. No todavía.

- Sabía que apenas les quitaran la protección de Ministerio esto pasaría. Tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a ser tú…

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Me usaste? ¡¿Me usaste de señuelo para atrapar a este idiota?!- le pegó un empujón con el brazo dolorido lo cual lamentó - ¡Mierda!

- Gin, debemos ir a San…

- ¡¿Descansando?! ¿Esto para ti es descansar? – observó la cara de poker de Harry mientras escuchaba sus gritos. Siempre tan cobarde. – Mi familia cree que estás a salvo y que no tienen que preocuparse por ti, y tú continúas jugando al héroe. ¡¿Acaso siete años no te fueron suficientes?!- estaba por primera vez enojada con Harry. No le había sucedido cuando había terminado la relación para irse tras Voldermort. Se sentía totalmente defraudada. Enojada. Muy enfurecida.

- Lo-lo siento, Ginny – pidió temeroso, mientras luchaba con la resistencia de la pelirroja para levantarla del piso – No podía, no podía quedarme sentado esperando a que otra persona saliera herida, sabiendo que estos dementes seguían sueltos. Comencé la búsqueda yo sólo, pero el Escuadrón de Aurors me encontró e insistieron en que, ya que no iba a desistir, colabore con ellos.

- Eres un…-

- Potter, lleva a Weasley pronto a San Mungo. Riley los escoltará mientras nosotros llevamos a este canalla a donde se merece. – uno de los Aurors interrumpió el insulto intensamente sentido que Ginny tenía para decirle a Harry. – Weasley, eres feroz. Le has causado heridas profundas. ¿Quién dice que no puedas estar en nuestro Escuadrón algún día? – con una palmada leve en su espalda se despidió. Sintió la mirada de Harry en su rostro, la cual intentó hacer caso omiso. Le era imposible, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

* * *

-¡Bien! Con esto, para mañana estará como nuevo – la sanadora le había lanzado un par de hechizos un tanto dolorosos a su brazo. – Puedes irte a tu casa, y recuerda la próxima vez prestar más atención al subir las escaleras – Ginny le devolvió una mueca irónica y la vio irse. Harry seguía parado contra la puerta mirándola con preocupación, como desde que entraron a la sala de curaciones. Ella se rehusaba a mirarlo a la cara, pero tenía tantas cosas que…

- Por favor, Gin, no le cuentes nada a tus padres, ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione, no quiero que…

-Quédate tranquilo, no diré nada – no lo iba a mirar nunca más. Recogió su abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta. Harry se corrió para dejar que Ginny pudiera salir pero hizo un intento de dos segundos de tomar su mano. Un movimiento del cual se arrepintió. _Cobarde._

- Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada grave sino yo… - empezó a decirle con su voz ahogada. Fue un reflejo el de mirarlo a los ojos, ya que ella se había rehusado a volver hacerlo. Harry se interrumpió cuando sus ojos chocaron.

Otro impulso hizo que lo besara en la mejilla con dulzura. Pero no se arrepintió de hacerlo. Tuvo la sensación de que Harry lo necesitaba. Le susurró un simple "Cuídate, por favor", salió por la puerta y desapareció.

Cuando apareció enfrente de su casa, no pudo evitar maldecir por lo lindo que estaba Harry esa noche.


End file.
